1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location information system based upon a Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) architecture, and more particularly, to a triggered location positioning method based on an area event in handover between networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication system provides a location service for supplying a location of a terminal to a certain entity periodically or in response to a request, by including a relevant functional part for calculating the location of the terminal in a mobile communication network.
The location service-related network structure varies according to the internal network structure such as 3GPP or 3GPP2. Methods for calculating a current location of a terminal include a cell-ID method for transferring an ID of a cell to which the terminal belongs, a method for measuring the time taken for radio waves of the terminal to reach each base station and calculating the location of the terminal by using trigonometric measurement, and a method using the Global Positioning System (GPS).
In order to provide the location service to a user, considerable signaling and location information should be transferred between the terminal and a location server. The so-called ‘positioning technologies’ that have been standardized for providing such location services, for instance, a location service based upon the location of a mobile terminal, are undergoing rapid widespread dissemination. The positioning technologies can be provided through a user plane and a control plane. A Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) protocol, which is well-known as an example of the positioning technologies, provides the location service through the user plane.
The SUPL protocol is an efficient method for transferring the location information required for the location calculation of a mobile station. The SUPL protocol employs a user plane data bearer so as to transfer positioning assistance information such as GPS assistance, and to carry positioning technology associated protocols between the mobile terminal and a network.
In general, a SUPL network for providing the location service in a location information system includes an SUPL agent, SUPL Location Platform (SLP), and SUPL Enabled Terminal (SET). The SUPL agent refers to a logical service access point using location information which is actually measured. The SLP refers to a SUPL service access point at a network portion where network resources are accessed to obtain the location information. The SET, being a device capable of communicating with the SUPL network using a SUPL interface, may be one of a User Equipment (UE) for UMTS, a Mobile Station (MS) for GSM, an IS-95 MS, a laptop computer having a SET function, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or the like. The SET can be various mobile terminals which are connected through a Wideband LAN (WLAN). The SET supports various procedures defined by the SUPL protocol by being connected to the network through the user plane bearer.
In a mobile communication system such as the location information system, a network for which a user has initially registered is called a home network, and when the user moves or roams to another area, other than the home network area, the network of that other area is called a visited network. An SLP in the home network is called an H-SLP while an SLP in the visited network is called a V-SLP. When a SUPL procedure starts in the network, an SLP to which an external client is first connected is called an R-SLP (requesting SLP). The R-SLP is a logical entity, which can be the same as the H-SLP or not. An SET aimed to track its current location is defined by a target SET.
The SLP, as a location server in the network, may include an SUPL Positioning Center (SPC) which is an entity for calculating an actual location and an SUPL Location Center (SLC) for managing other functions of the SLP excluding the function for calculating location information, for instance, roaming, resource managing, and the like. Therefore, the SET can calculate the location information by communicating with the SPC via the SLC (Proxy mode), or calculate the location information by opening a direct connection with the SPC (Non-proxy mode).
However, the triggered location service based upon the related art SUPL architecture cannot properly process an area event when an initially registered network is changed.